Cosas que hacer en domingo
by dawn rogue
Summary: Los domingos son el día favorito de Bobby Drake. En el universo de "Lo que no podemos tener"


Domingo

Si alguien le preguntase a Bobby Drake cuales son sus 3 cosas favoritas respondería sin dudarlo que los Twinkies, Buffy y los Domingos. Aunque no necesariamente en ese orden.

Los domingos tienen todo lo que puede desear un mutante con el poder de helar cosas. Para empezar puede levantarse tarde. No ya despertarse, por que dormir en la misma cama de Jean Paul Beauvier implica que madrugas 7 días a la semana, pero puede considerarse un precio pequeño si a cambio puede quedarse un par de horas vagueando tras un "estimulante" despertar. No puede evitar sonreír sólo recordándolo. No es una mala manera de despertarse el tener un canadiense increíblemente sexy devorándote. Definitivamente es una forma fantástica de empezar el día.

El resto del día puede variar pero suele incluir siempre dos o tres cosas que se mantienen como alguna actividad con los amigos, hoy ha sido un partido de baloncesto con Warren, Scott, Remy, Kurt, Hank, Alex y Logan, que suele dejarle los músculos destrozado y por último su parte preferida del día, el baño de media tarde.

Entra en la habitación masajeando sus doloridos hombros. Ya hay una agradable música sonado en el estéreo y tanto la habitación como el baño están iluminados por varias docenas de velas que dan un aire romántico a la estancia. Quien le iba a decir que Mr. Jean Paul "Soy un engreído y arrogante" Beauvier resultase tener una faceta romántica. Aunque él definitivamente no tiene ninguna queja, sobre todo si incluye la visión que tiene ahora.

En la bañera, iluminado por la suave luz de las velas hay un atractivo canadiense cubierto hasta la mitad del pecho por el oscuro agua que huele a una mezcla de madera y sándalo. Los cabellos plateados están húmedos y pegados a la cabeza, dejando resbalar pequeñas gotas de agua por las mejillas, deslizarse por la mandíbula hasta alcanzar el largo cuello para seguir su camino por los definidos pectorales y perderse otra vez en el agua. Los brazos reposan en los bordes de la bañera permitiendo que Bobby disfrute recorriendo con la vista cada músculo, cada línea perfectamente definida. Un exótico acento le saca de su ensoñación.

- ¿Quién ha ganado?

- Ellos. Pero juraría que han hecho trampas.

- No se pueden hacer trampas jugando al baloncesto.

- Sí se puede, estoy seguro de que Remy las ha hecho. – afirma mientras se acaricia el hombro dolorido.

- ¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No es nada. Un bloqueo de Logan. Es como una pared.

- ¿Una pared de adamantium quizás? – le pregunta enarcando una ceja.- ¿por qué no te metes en la bañera y te doy un masaje?

- Suena tentador

- Es una oferta por tiempo limitado – asegura fingiendo seriedad.

Jean Paul no puede evitar una sonrisa al ver la celeridad con la que las ropas se desperdigan por el suelo y un más que dispuesto Bobby se introduce en la bañera gimiendo de placer al sentir el calor del agua rodearle , al tiempo que se recuesta sobre el pecho del canadiense apoyándole la cabeza en el hombro.

- Así no voy a poder darte un masaje en el hombro.

- Ummmm – Es la respuesta que obtiene al tiempo que observa como le coje los brazos obligándole a abrazarle.

- ¿Entonces renuncias al masaje?

- Digamos que lo aplazo hasta que tenga fuerzas para separarme de ti.

- En ese caso debería aprovecharme de la oportunidad de tenerte indefenso en mis brazos – afirma mientras sus labios recorren ávidos la piel dorada del cuello deteniéndose momentáneamente en el punto en el que se une al hombro derecho para arrancar un gemido de placer de Bobby.

- Definitivamente deberías aprovecharte – asegura el rubio echando la cabeza hacia atrás para dejándole más acceso a su cuello.

- ¿No se supone que ahora tienes que defender tu virtud?

- ¿Pero me queda virtud que defender? – pregunta Bobby riéndose y pegando un poco más su cuerpo al de Jean Paul

- Puedo asegurarte que hago todo lo posible para que no quede ni rastro de ella – afirma mientras sus manos se deslizan por la suave piel de su amante, acariciando pectorales para deslizarse sobre los abdominales.

Bobby contiene el aliento imperceptiblemente esperando sentir la mano de su canadiense favorito sobre cierta parte de su anatomía y no puede evitar emitir un sonido de disgusto al notar como se para unos centímetros antes de alcanzar su objetivo.

- ¿No se supone que tienes que asegurarte de que no me queda virtud? – pregunta ligeramente molesto al tiempo que se gira perdiéndose en los ojos azules que le miran divertidos.

- Es que he recordado que estabas cansado y dolorido y me he sentido como un novio protector – asegura enarcando una ceja mientras sus labios dibujan una media sonrisa.

- ¿Y como puedo convencerte de que ya me encuentro bien? – pregunta mientras empieza a lamer su cuello hasta llegar a la oreja y detenerse en el lóbulo haciendo que Jean Paul gima e instintivamente sus manos vayan a al pelo y al culo de Bobby para acercarlo a él – Veo que hago progresos.

- Me estás convenciendo- asegura atrayendo a Bobby para un beso. Uno de los que les dejan a ambos sin aliento, de los que ambos saben que no son salvo el preámbulo de apasionados intercambios amorosos que terminaran en gemidos, estallidos de placer y agua por todo el suelo del baño.

Bobby se despereza lánguidamente en la cama, apartándose parte del pelo mojado de los ojos y acurrucándose un poco más junto a Jean Paul.

- ¿Sigue molestándote el hombro?

- Un poco

- La oferta del masaje sigue en pie

- Pensaba que era por tiempo limitado. – bromea sin poder evitar su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Tú, _cher_ tienes crédito ilimitado – Asegura con su mejor gesto de superioridad.

- ¿Te he dicho ya que me encantan los domingos?


End file.
